Deja Vú
by CamilaMustang
Summary: "Amestris no tiene cura, Roy. El odio está arraigado en sus raíces" Posible post-canon.
1. Chapter 1

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez. -

Volteó su cabeza ligeramente para observar al hombre del que había salido ese susurro. Grumman se veía perturbado, sus manos temblaban mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

Roy coincidía.

Tal vez habían vuelto a pecar de ingenuos cuando no vieron esta situación como una posibilidad, cuando creyeron que habían erradicado el odio por completo de Amestris.

Pero el odio es una fuerza poderosa y siempre encuentra un espacio para volver a asentarse.

En esa pequeña sala de reuniones (¿siempre fue tan pequeña?) el cruce de gritos era cada vez más insoportable, causándole dolor de cabeza.

Un disparo fue el detonante de la primera guerra de Ishval. Un movimiento coreografiado por los Homúnculos para que finalmente estalle un conflicto que venía creciendo por 7 años. Un niño ishvalí murió ese día, y desde entonces, durante meses, la muerte pobló el desierto.

Esta vez, serían dos disparos. Y la muerte de dos soldados de Amestris a manos de un ciudadano de Ishval.

Fue el mismo hombre quién llamó a los militares para confesar lo que había hecho. La razón era simple: Esos dos soldados intentaron forzar a sus hijas, y por supuesto, no iba a permitirlo. Hubo que corroborar su versión, Marcoh revisó a las muchachas y encontró golpes y moretones que se coincidían con un intento de agresión sexual. Y conversando con los vecinos supieron que no era la primera vez que hacían algo así.

Bastardos.

La historia se hizo pública, una muestra de transparencia para el pueblo (incluido Ishval). A pesar de la situación que desencadenó la sucesión de hechos que llevaron a la muerte de esos dos soldados, una gran parte de la milicia estaba furiosa. Comenzaron exigiendo la cabeza del ishvalí que disparó, quién fue liberado luego de que se probara que había actuado en defensa de su familia.

Ante la negativa de castigar al pobre hombre, las peticiones comenzaron a subir de gravedad. Hasta el punto, de que se encontraban en una reunión en la que se estaba barajando la posibilidad de volver a atacar Ishval.

Y lo asustaba la cantidad de gente a favor.

-Yo no creo en ninguna palabra del informe del caso, curiosamente todos los que trabajaron en él fueron los que impulsaron la reconstrucción de Ishval. Apuesto que no soportaron tener ante sí una prueba de que fracasaron. -

Hablaban de él como si ni siquiera estuviera en el cuarto.

-Propusimos numerosas veces que verificaran los hechos de los que tienen dudas, pero siguen negándose, solo quieren una excusa para iniciar una guerra. - Gritó Marcoh, ya exasperado, sentado junto a Riza. Ella contemplaba toda la discusión en silencio, con una expresión que no lograba leer y se estaba comenzando a inquietar.

Él por su parte, se sentía enojado. Les había entregado a estos hombres la puerta a un país pacífico y ellos la cerraron con siete llaves. ¿Qué clase placer encontraban esos hombres en la guerra? ¿En que mueran más ciudadanos y soldados, cadetes?

Grumman estaba muy nervioso, él era el Führer y nada se haría sin sus órdenes, pero… Eran demasiados altos mandos en contra, podrían derrocarlo y tomar su lugar allí mismo si así lo quisieran. Probablemente su presencia era lo único que los detenía de no intentarlo en ese momento. Claro, le temían tanto como lo querían otra vez en el desierto actuando como arma humana.

Entre tantos gritos, uno de los generales llamó a todos a retirarse, y así lo hicieron todos los que, como él, querían arrasar Ishval otra vez.

Cuando la sala se vació, Grumman liberó aire de sus pulmones que estaba reteniendo hace más tiempo del que Roy podía pensar.

-No sé qué va a suceder con esto, General Mustang…-

-Tendremos que convencerlos de que están equivocados, su Excelencia. -

-No lo entiendes Roy. - Su viejo mentor bajó la cabeza, derrotado, como si todos sus años de carrera le hubiesen caído encima. - No hay manera de persuadirlos. -

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? - Marcoh cuestionó.

-Por supuesto, si yo no doy la orden, no puede haber una guerra oficialmente hablando, pero…-

-Si no da la orden pueden asesinarlo para tomar su puesto. - Riza terminó la oración de su abuelo, después de haber estado en silencio toda la reunión.

Grumman asintió.

-Son demasiados altos mandos en nuestra contra. Creí que cuando nos deshicimos de Bradley habíamos limpiado el ejército, pero veo que estábamos equivocados. -

-Creo que sería prudente un aumento en su seguridad, su Excelencia. -

-No te preocupes tanto por mí muchacho, ustedes también tienen que tener cuidado, ustedes son los máximos representantes de los intereses de Ishval en el ejército, no lo olviden. -

El mandatario se puso de pie y ellos lo imitaron, la reunión había terminado.

Riza estuvo muy callada en el trayecto a su casa, no esperaba otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que compartían, Roy sentía que había envejecido 10 años en esa reunión. Todo lo que había construido, lo que había logrado, se escurría entre sus dedos por un grupo de bastardos llenos de odio y con demasiado poder.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, mientras Riza saludaba distraídamente a Hayate.

-Roy…-

-Lo sé, esto es terrible. Nunca creí que volveríamos a discutir una cosa así. -

-Tenemos que renunciar. - La voz de Riza salió quebrada como un cristal que se estrella contra el suelo. La miró, y volvió a ver a la chica de 19 años que arrojaron al desierto con un rifle en sus manos. Perturbada y asustada.

\- ¿Qué dices? -

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tu meta, a la que has tenido desde que tenías 23 años, pero…- Llevó la mano a su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. - Ninguno de los dos puede pasar por eso otra vez. -

No, claro que no.

Sus almas no resistirían otra vez ese infierno que fue la guerra. Muchos años les había tomado perdonarse un poco así mismo como para estar juntos.

-Vamos a encontrar la manera de que esto no pase, ya lo veras, solo…- Riza lo interrumpió.

\- ¡No! - Se acercó al sofá y se detuvo justo frente a él. - Si Grumman se opone, lo quitarán de en medio para hacer lo que quieran. Y si tú intentas evitarlo, te quitarán de en medio también. -

-Riza, no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que intentar todo para evitar que esto ocurra. Esa es nuestra meta ¿recuerdas? Hacer de Amestris un país pacífico. - Tomó sus manos para confortarla, pero él mismo dudaba que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer para evitar esta masacre inminente.

-Amestris no tiene cura, Roy. El odio está arraigado en sus raíces. - Escupió con asco.

Se arrojó a sus brazos para llorar en su hombro, sentía como las lágrimas de Riza humedecían su camisa

-No puedo volver a hacer eso Roy. -

-Shh, no lo harás… Si no puedo evitar que esto ocurra, me encargaré de que no tengas que pisar Ishval Riza, te lo prometo. -

\- ¡Tú tampoco puedes volver Roy! No permitiré que vuelvas a ser un arma, no lo permitiré. -

El agarre de Riza se hizo más fuerte, y Roy supo que quiso decir con no permitir que eso pase otra vez.

Ella lo mataría de ser necesario. Con tal de que no tuviera que usar su alquimia contra el pueblo ishvalí de nuevo. Había pecado de ingenuo de nuevo, como cuando se enlistó, creyendo que el ejército no encontraría la excusa para masacrar al pueblo de Ishval otra vez.

-Tengo que llamar a Miles y a Scar. -

* * *

**Bueno, está historia va a ser corta. No quiero que pierda el impacto de la situación central, así que solo serán dos caps (lo más probable, puedo llegar a añadir un tercero pero no creo).**

**Creo en esto como una posibilidad en el post-canon, no diría que es SI O SI lo que sucede después de Brotherhood, pero no lo veo imposible tampoco. Cuentenme, ustedes qué opinan al respecto?**

**Leo todo lo que mandan!**


	2. Chapter 2

El asesinato de Grumman fue más de lo que podía soportar. El mensaje era claro, habían perdido esa batalla. Ni siquiera podrían despedirse apropiadamente.

El anciano naturalmente había dejado asentado que él era su sucesor en caso de su deceso, pero en la situación actual no había forma de que Roy pudiera tomar ese puesto.

No sin arrasar con más de la mitad del ejército.

Podría decirse que era justo. Acabar con unos cuantos cientos para evitar que estos exterminen a miles. Pero era un intercambio equivalente que no deseaba llevar a cabo, que no dejaría ninguna balanza equilibrada.

Vinieron tras de ellos, naturalmente. Ningún General a la vista, solo 10 pobres soldados que no pasaban de sargentos. Hizo todo lo humanamente posible para que ninguno salga lastimado, pero cuando la bala de uno de ellos conectó con su brazo, Riza lo derribó de un disparo. Y a 4 más, antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Eran novatos, no estaban preparados para enfrentar al Ojo de Halcón. Ni mucho menos al infame Alquimista de la Llama.

Él tuvo que ocuparse del resto. Unos pocos más no harían mella en su ya pesada alma.

Había sido precavido y había avisado a Miles y a Scar de lo que se estaba gestando, así que ellos estaban evacuando a la mayor cantidad de ishvalíes que podían.

Ellos también tenían que irse.

El actual emperador de Xing se había visto muy preocupado por su seguridad y les ofreció (casi que rogó) que se dirigieran al gran país del Este.

La única despedida que le había dolido tanto como esta fue cuando dejó a Riza para volver a convertirse en alquimista estatal. Esa vez había dejado su corazón y su amor atrás.

Ahora dejaba su tierra, sus metas, su trabajo. Hasta la tumba de su mejor amigo y a su familia.

Riza puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Nunca creí que tendría que marcharme de Amestris. -

-Ni yo. No sé qué haré, solo sé ser militar. - Y alquimista, pero toda su actividad como alquimista la había llevado a cabo en el ejército. Nunca había trabajado de otra cosa, ni había vivido de otra manera.

-Encontraremos qué hacer, qué ser. -

Asintió. Y recordó las palabras de Riza el día que empezó esta absurda batalla.

"Amestris no tiene cura. El odio está arraigado a sus raíces".

Empezaba a creer que eso era verdad.

Intentó, intentaron. De corazón trataron de limpiar el alma de su Nación, de barrer con todo el odio que la contaminaba. Pero no lo lograron. Por cada centímetro cuadrado que ellos limpiaban, el odio y el veneno avanzaban otros diez.

Odiaba rendirse. Odiaba dejar de pelear, pero tampoco era estúpido.

Cuando se preparaban para el Día Prometido sabían que la balanza no estaba equilibrada, pero contaban con la ignorancia de su enemigo para actuar. Esta vez… Cada movimiento que hicieran sería previsto por diez personas con más poder que ellos. Ya habían entregado demasiado por Amestris, no iban a entregar sus vidas en una pelea sin sentido y que no llevaría a ningún lado.

Así que se marchaban, para tal vez no regresar nunca más al suelo que los vio nacer, crecer y al que le entregaron sus vidas.

* * *

**Holaaa! Perdón si este me quedó muy cortito, es que preferí hacerlo así por si deseo continuar con al menos algún capítulos más! Espero que aunque sea les esté gustando lo que intento hacer con esta historia**


End file.
